And life goes on
by weirdo1984
Summary: Buffy returns home but things aren’t how she thought they would be.


Title: And life goes one

Author: weirdo1984

Pairing: A/W and S/X

Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!

Summary: Buffy returns home but things aren't how she thought they would be.

Chapter 1

It has been a year since Angelus had terrorized the Scooby's. A year since Jenny Calendar was killed and a year since Buffy left town leaving only a note saying she had sent Angel to hell and not Angelus. Willow's spell worked, but it had come too late.

Giles sat in his home waiting for the group to show up for their nightly patrol. He sighed as he thought of all the changes over the last year. Angel was back. Xander admitted that he didn't give Buffy, Willow's message about trying the spell again. The group had worked for days trying to find a spell to bring Angel out of hell. It had taken them a week, but a week was too long to go without a slayer or someone who had super strength.

They had lost two of their friends Oz and Cordelia. Giles sent a silent prayer up to them hoping they were at peace. It had been a few days before they brought Angel back that a group of vampires ambushed the teens. Oz died saving Willow and Cordelia was killed with her own stake. Xander ran to Cordelia when a vampire came behind him and sunk his teeth into him, but the fangs were only there for a moment before the vampire was staked.

That was when Willow and Xander found out Spike was back. Spike of all people/ vampires saved Xander. It had turned out the Dru dumped him because he had helped the slayer. She told him if she ever saw him again she would stake him for killing her daddy. Since Spike had no where else to go he thought he would return to Sunny Dale. He said it felt good to save the world, and promised he would not kill or drink from any human if they allowed him to stay, and then they got Angel back. He was badly beaten and weak. It took weeks of caring for the dark haired vampire for him to get back some strength. The group had to fight with him to let them help. That it wasn't him who had done all those things. Willow had stayed with him for those weeks. She had enough credits to graduate, and wanted to make sure he was safe.

A knock on the door brought Giles out of his thoughts. He stood and walked to the door. When he opened the door his mouth dropped open.

"Hi Giles." Buffy greeted.

"Buffy." Giles said.

"Can I come in?" Buffy asked but didn't wait for an answer as she moved past him and sat on the couch.

"Buffy what are you doing here?" Giles asked closing his door.

"It was time for me to come home." Buffy replied.

"You shouldn't have come back." Giles stated.

"Of course I should have. It's been over a year. I am ready to be back." Buffy smiled.

"No you should leave." Giles said.

"Why?" Buffy asked. She didn't understand why Giles was being this way.

"Things aren't the same as they were when you left. Everything is different." Giles said.

"Geez Giles." Buffy rolled her eyes. "How about 'hi Buffy we have missed you. Welcome home'?"

"You aren't welcomed." An angrily voice said from the door.

"Willow, Xander!" Buffy smiled and ran to them hugging them. After a moment she realized they didn't return the hug.

"Go away Buffy." Xander said moving farther into the living room.

"Xander I am back. Things can go back to the way they were." Buffy said happily.

"No they can't." Willow said.

"Of course they can." Buffy disagreed.

"Buffy." Xander warned.

"What part do you want the same way? Our friendship?" Willow asked her voice got colder.

"Yeah." Buffy replied.

"We aren't friends Buffy. I don't think we ever were." Willow stated.

"Willow how can you say that after all we've been through?" Buffy questioned.

"All we have been through?" Willow asked. "What we have been through is tragedy, pain, loss. What have you been through?"

"Willow I lost Angel." Buffy reminded.

"Yeah you 'lost' Angel." Xander scoffed.

"What does that mean?" Buffy asked glaring at him.

"I think we all need to calm down." Giles said trying to stop what he knew was coming, a huge blow out.

"No Giles let them say what they need to." Buffy waved him off. Giles shook his head and sat down.

"You didn't lose Angel." Willow repeated. "You all but threw him away."

"Excuse me?" Buffy asked turning her glare to her.

"We found the book Buffy." Xander said.

They all saw Buffy pale.

"Yeah that book." Willow said.

"How do you know about that?" Buffy asked.

"Your mom needed help packing so she could return to L.A. we packed up your room." Xander said.

"All you needed was his blood. His blood!" Willow screamed.

"You guys I made the right decision. It needed to be ended." Buffy replied.

"Not that way." Xander shook his head.

"Xander you hated Angel. Like you really care that he is gone." Buffy said.

"Angel didn't deserve that." Xander admitted. "And I am to blame as well, but Buffy you said you loved him."

"I did." Buffy replied.

"Yeah we see how you love people. You just throw them away." Willow said, "You don't care about anyone but yourself."

"Where is this coming from?" Buffy asked confused.

"You left us!" Willow yelled.

"Willow I had to I had sent Angel to hell." Buffy replied.

"Don't use that as an excuse. You didn't have to!" Xander said.

"What is your guys' problem? You didn't even like him." Buffy said.

"I never said that." Willow stated. "And that isn't the only thing we are talking about.

"Why don't you just say what you want?" Buffy said growing frustrated.

"You got Cordy and Oz killed!" Willow screamed.

"What?" Buffy asked.

"They are dead Buffy, because you weren't here doing your job!" Xander said angrily.

"That isn't my fault." Buffy denied.

"Buffy stop," Giles advised.

"Not… not your fault?" Willow asked her eyes turned black.

"Wills calm down." Xander said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I hate you." Willow hissed at the slayer.

"Oi not her!" a British voice came from the door.

Chapter 2

Buffy jumped off the couch, "Spike!"

"What is slutty the slayer doing here?" Spike asked as he wandered into the living room.

"How did you get in here?" Buffy asked.

"Uh the door," Spike answered pointing at the door.

"How did he get in here?" Buffy asked turning to the others.

"He has an invitation." Giles answered.

"What?!" Buffy screamed.

"Bloody hell," Spike said plugging his ears.

"Buffy leave," Willow said.

"No! I want to know what is going on here." Buffy demanded.

"Who the hell are you to come in here and demand things?" a voice said from the door.

Buffy turned around her mouth dropped open.

"Yay, daddy's here!" Spike clapped.

"Spike," Xander said with a smirk.

"Sorry luv." Spike looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

"What is going on?!" Buffy screamed again. "Angel, how are you back?"

"That is none of your business." Angel said icily.

"I need to get out of here." Willow said.

"Yes why don't you all go and patrol then take the rest of the night off." Giles agreed.

"Wait. I will come with." Buffy said.

"No." Willow said.

"No?" Buffy asked. "Who the hell are you to tell me what I can and can't do?"

"Don't push me Buffy." Willow cautioned

"I don't know what your issue is Willow, but you can't stop me from doing anything." Buffy hissed.

"Really?" Willow asked.

"Really." Buffy replied.

"Try it Buffy. Try and come with us." Willow said low.

Buffy noticed how the others had moved to the door.

"Let's go." Buffy said and started to walk to the door. Suddenly she walked into an invisible barrier. "Ow!"

"I warned you." Willow's eyes were black.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Buffy asked.

"I am not the same girl I was when you left us. I can do so much more." Willow replied. "Now stay away from us."

"Angel." Buffy whined.

"She warned you." Angel said. "Now get out."

"You can't tell me to get out!" Buffy said angrily.

"But I can and I would like it if you left this time." Giles replied.

"Fine!" Buffy said and waited for Willow to take the barrier down. "But this isn't over." And she left the apartment.

"Willow, are you alright?" Angel asked and pulled her to him.

"Why? Why did she have to come back?" Willow asked.

"Because she is a bitch?" Spike offered.

Willow giggled.

"Let's go and patrol." Angel said.

"Do you guys want to come back to our place after?" Willow asked Spike and Xander.

"Can we order pizza?" Xander asked.

"Of course luv!" Spike said and kissed his boy. The two had started to date about three months ago.

"Giles we will see you tomorrow." Willow said.

"Have a good night. Do be careful." Giles said.

"We will." Xander nodded.

Chapter 3

Patrol had been very slow. Now the four sat in Willow and Angel's living room. The two moved in together four months ago.

"I'm hungry." Xander whined.

"Pizza will be here soon pet." Spike said wrapping his arm around him.

"Yeah Xan we won't let you starve." Willow smiled snuggled against Angel.

The door bell rang and Spike stood and answered.

"Piss off you bloody bint!" Spike yelled and slammed the door.

"Spike?" Angel asked.

"Buffy." Spike spat out the name.

Willow looked at Angel. "How does she know were we live?"

Angel shrugged. The door bell rang again.

"Pizza or Buffy?" Xander asked.

"Both." Angel answered walking to the door. He paid for the pizza and closed the door.

"Did she leave?" Willow asked.

"No." Angel shook his head. "I left her on the porch."

The door bell rang again and Willow stood, she and Angel walked to the door, and Willow opened it.

"What?" Willow asked.

"I want to come in and talk." Buffy said.

"You are not welcome in our home." Willow said looking at Angel who nodded.

"What do you mean 'our' home?" Buffy asked squinting her eyes.

"Willow and I live here." Angel answered.

"You mean as roommates, right?" Buffy asked.

"No." Willow replied.

"You two aren't…" Buffy let the sentence hang.

"Together?" Willow asked. "We are."

"You slut!" Buffy yelled.

"Watch it slayer." Angel growled.

"Angel, you and I belong together." Buffy said giving him a sweet smile.

"You sent me to hell." Angel said, "We don't belong together."

"Good bye Buffy." Willow said, "And if you don't get off our property I will call the police." With that the redhead slammed the door on the blonde's face.

"Nice one Wills!" Xander laughed bring plates into the living room.

"She's gone." Spike informed.

"Good." Willow said and Angel pulled her onto his lap and kissed her.

"Do you know how sexy you are when you're mad?" Angel asked.

Willow laughed and swatted his arm.

Later that night Willow and Angel were lying in bed.

"You don't have feeling for her anymore do you?" Willow asked.

"You mean other then hatred?" Angel asked, "No I have no I don't have any feelings for her. I haven't for along time."

"Just wanted to check," Willow said.

"Willow you are the best thing to ever happen to me human and demon." Angel said and kissed her.

"Do you think she will leave?" Willow asked.

"I don't know." Angel said truthfully. "I hope she does."

"I think she wants you back." Willow said. "She still loves you."

Angel scoffed, "She doesn't know what love is."

"I know." Willow concurred.

"It's late we should get some sleep." Angel said and pulled Willow closer to him.

"Night my Angel." Willow said and kissed him.

"Night kitten." Angel replied.

Chapter 4

The next few days no one had seen or heard from Buffy. They knew she was still in town though, and that made Willow nervous.

Angel and Willow were taking a walk after patrol. They would go to the park sometimes and just relax and Angel would push Willow on the swing.

"I love you." Willow said looking up at Angel.

Angel smiled, "I love you too."

"No you love me!" A fuming voice came from behind them.

They both turned and looked at an angry slayer.

"Leave us alone Buffy." Willow said.

"No you stole my soul mate." Buffy glared.

"You're not my soul mate." Angel shook his head frustrated.

"I am, she has you under some kind of spell." Buffy stated.

"There is no spell." Willow said annoyed.

"Of course there is." Buffy said, "You were mad at me for leaving and for Oz being killed that you decided you get even with me and put a spell on Angel to make him think he loves you."

"Don't talk about Oz!" Willow screamed and jumped at the blonde.

"Willow." Angel said.

Buffy grabbed Willow's arm and flung her around.

Willow gasped in pain. She looked down and saw she had a branch sticking out of her stomach.

"Willow!" Angel yelled and ran to her only to be stopped by Buffy.

"Forget her." Buffy said waving her hand at the redhead. She then hit Angel hard knocking him out.

"Angel." Willow said weakly as Buffy dragged him away. Willow was having problems staying conscious she was losing a lot of blood. She said a few words and disappeared.

Chapter 5

Spike and Xander were sitting at Giles's, when Willow suddenly appeared out of thin air on the floor.

"Willow?" Xander asked jumping off the couch.

"Geez Red." Spike said kneeling beside her, "she is in bad shape."

"Pick her up we need to get her to the hospital." Giles said grabbing his keys.

"Where's Angel?" Xander asked the two men in the car.

"I don't know he wouldn't leave Willow." Giles said.

It was the next day before they could see Willow. They had tried calling Angel and Spike even went to their place to get him but he was no where to be found.

"Willow?" Xander asked walking into the room.

"Angel." Willow said.

"We can't find him." Spike replied. "What happened Red?"

"Buffy." Willow winced in pain.

"Was Angel with you?" Giles asked.

"Yeah, she threw me into a branch and then knocked him out and took him." Willow said a tear running down her cheek.

"Bitch," Xander hissed.

"We have to wait until sunset to track her down." Spike said livid.

"Angel will be ok won't he?" Willow asked worriedly.

"Of course he will." Giles said softly.

"Buffy thinks I put a spell on him to make him think he loves me because I am mad at her about Oz." Willow explained.

"Stupid bloody bint!" Spike growled.

It was just after sunset when Giles, Spike and Xander left the hospital to find Angel and Buffy.

"Xander," Spike said stopping him. Giles saw they needed to talk and walked to the car to wait.

"What is it?" Xander asked.

"I need you to know that Buffy won't make it out alive." Spike said softly looking into his boys eyes.

"I know." Xander said, "If she does she will keep coming back."

"I don't want you or the watcher to see it. I want you to get Angel out and leave. Take him to Red." Spike instructed.

"We will." Xander said and pulled the vampire in for a kiss. "Just be careful. I want you back."

"Don't worry luv I'm not going anywhere." Spike promised and they both walked to the car.

They were outside of an old warehouse.

"Ok you know the plan?" Spike asked before climbing out of the car.

"Yes." Giles answered.

Xander nodded.

"Good." Spike said and got out of the car and headed to the warehouse Giles and Xander behind him.

They walked in and saw Angel on the other side of the room chained to the wall.

"Shouldn't he be able to get out of those?" Xander whispered.

"He should." Spike said eyeing the chains as they walked closer.

"Angel." Giles whispered. Angel lifted his head.

"Willow?" Angel asked.

"She's ok she's in the hospital." Spike spoke low.

"Where is she?" Giles asked.

"Right here," Buffy spoke.

"Buffy, why are you doing this?" Giles asked.

"Because Angel and I belong together." Buffy said.

Spike grabbed the chains and hissed in pain pulling back.

"The crazy bint put soaked the chains in holy water. That's why Angel can't get out of them." Spike growled.

"I won't let him go until he remembers." Buffy said.

"Fine something to break the chain." Spike ordered and jumped at Buffy.

"There has to be keys somewhere." Giles said.

"Buffy has them." Angel replied.

"Spike," Xander called. "She has the keys."

Spike growled, "You and Giles go outside!" He was going to have to kill her to get the keys he was hoping his Xan would be long gone before she died.

He saw the two humans leave, and grabbed Buffy's neck.

"Don't mess with my family." Spike snarled and snapped her neck. He found the keys and carefully undid the chains. "Let's go."

They ran from the warehouse and to the car.

"Spike," Xander sighed in relief.

"It's ok luv." Spike said as he and Angel jumped in the car.

A few minutes later they were at the hospital and Angel ran into Willow's room.

"Angel." Willow cried.

"It's ok." Angel went to her side and kissed her. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore the doctor said I can leave by the end of the week." Willow replied taking his hand.

"I love you." Angel said.

"I love you too." Willow smiled.

Angel carefully climbed beside her.

"Buffy?" Willow asked.

"Spike killed her." Angel replied.

"Good." Willow said.

"I am never going to let anyone hurt you again." Angel promised.

"I know." Willow smiled.

"Get some sleep." Angel replied.

THE END


End file.
